


自杀者们的愿望

by kuku220



Series: 序言 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, 原创
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 03:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuku220/pseuds/kuku220
Summary: 这是关于两位女性专门为自杀者们实现最后愿望的故事？现在这个社会为什么有人选择自杀？他们在选择死亡的时候的最后一刻在想的什么？不是怜悯也不是指责，单纯尊重另一种选择人们，他们的愿望也需要有人帮他们实现。---------------------------------------------------写这个灵感是因为最近在听“她曾活过啊”里歌词那句"此时此刻她到底在想什么呢"。本意是想探讨为什么人会选择自杀呢？生命时间算是人类失去后就不会再得到的东西，所以想聆听选择放弃这样宝贵东西人们的愿望。----------------------------------------------看心情更新





	1. 序言

序言。

 

欢迎来到 "最后的愿望 "小屋。

当你打开这个网站的时候想必你已经做出 "生 "与 "死 "的抉择。

对于已经选择 "死亡 "的你；

我们不会劝你珍惜生命；

也不会虚伪的告诉你这世上还有希望；

我们尊重每一位下定决心而选择 "死亡 "的人。

我们会为每一个选择 "死亡 "的人，完成他们死后的 "愿望 "，

这是我们仅能为你们送上的 "祝福 "。

 

若读到这里，你的 "选择 "有所改变的话，那么请就此离开。

若你还坚定选择 "死亡 "，请在下方写出你的愿望

 

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

（PS：涉及违反犯罪，我们会酌情处理。）

 

 

我们会在确定你死亡后开始执行。

以上都想清楚了吗？

想清楚了话，就请点击 "确认 "吧！

 

好了，现在你可以安心 "去死 "了。


	2. 目-第一章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 理论上而言这章应该是第一章的第一节，但是作为主要人物出场介绍我还是先发上来了，从第二章开始，每章节字数控制在3000－5000字左右吧（文盲文渣，先感谢观看的人。如果日后有反馈就更感谢了

目

 

第一章

 

紧闭的门窗，密不透风的房间，胶带贴满了所有的缝隙，屋内隐约还残留着一丝丝刺鼻的气味。一名看似20出头的女性站在床边，她一言不语眉头微锁，低头看着床上的女性，左手的中指抵着鼻子，防止更多的气味进入鼻腔。

 

"林珊，你对气味还是那么敏感啊？我在这啥都没闻到，估计她也死了有段时间了吧。"声音是从离林珊背后不远处传来。声音的主人坐靠在椅上，翘着腿，一头鲜红的波浪大卷，柳叶眉瓜子脸，如杏核般的眼睛眼尾微微上扬，嘴角带着少许笑意，看向林珊。

 

"就你废话多，先报警吧，免得时间长是非多。"说完林珊拿出手机在键盘上按下了"110"三个数字，拨通后的瞬间林珊圆圆的眼睛里竟然挤出了少许泪珠，说话的声音一下哽咽了起来。

 

"呜～您好，请问.....是....嗝.....110吗？"

"您好，女士请问有什么事吗？"电话的那头传来一名女性甜美的嗓音。

"呜......呜........死了.........嗝...."

"女士请你冷静一下，别哭，慢慢说，有什么人死了？"接线员语气突然严肃了起来，微微听见听筒那边小声传来"可能有命案"。

"警察同志......嗝.....我朋友.....呜呜.....死了.....哇......"林珊突如其来的哭声，吓坏了电话那头的接线员。

"女士请您别着急，慢慢说，别哭，能先告诉我你现在的位置吗？我们马上派人过去帮助你。"接线员用她温柔那嗓音试图安抚放声大哭中的林珊，希望能先稳定住她的情绪，好派人过去。

"嗝......嗝.....溪和区，嗝.....河头东路......嗝.......147号......猫头鹰之家......3栋304室....呜呜。"

林珊一边抽泣一边报完了地址。

"好的，马上就派人过去。请问女士怎么称呼您？这个号码是您的联系方式吗？？" 接线员把地址录入后发送给最近的派出所。

"林珊......嗝.....这是我的.....电话号码....我怕，你们情快点来。"

"好的林女士，我们已经派民警过去了。"

"嗯......嗝.....谢谢。"

说完，林珊挂断了电话。

 

 

"每次看完你这番表演都忍不住想说：您不去当演员真是可惜了您这一身的才华了。"

李华钰坐在一旁欣赏完刚才林珊的表演"啪啪啪"开始鼓掌。真可惜，观众就她一人，无论谁看到了眼前的这位可怜人都会想上前一把抱到怀里，说着"没事了""别哭了""有我在"。林珊本身脸就有点圆，娃娃脸，圆眼眼尾下垂，看上去又有几分无辜感，这样的女性要是眼角含泪，任谁都会起保护欲吧，当然前提是不知道她本性的人。不过硬要说她美中不足的地方就是，有点高。李华钰自诩自己的身高在一般女性中也算高的，当然不能放到北方比，但是在南方也算是比较高的，但林珊比自己稍微还要高点，和她的长相实在不符。

 

"得了吧，你醒醒！又不是不知道这世道是看流量的，少贫了，东西拿到了吧？拿到了你就赶紧先回去。免得等下连你也一起录口供。"林珊拽起李华钰的手就把她朝门口推。

"好了好了，我知道了，我亲爱的珊姐姐，表演的工作就交给你了，没演技点人只能先溜不碍事了。"李华钰临走也不忘皮一下。

"唉。"林珊叹了口气坐下来，现在屋里就只剩下她一人了。

 

 

"不论你以什么原因选择死亡，我们都会尊重你的选择，帮你完成你最后的心愿，所以就请你安息吧。"

林珊看着躺在床上的女性，左手下意识的转动着右手上的手镯，不知此时的她内心在想些什么，一言不语等待着民警的到来。


	3. 目-第二章

目 

第二章 

 

白织灯的灯管发出"吱吱，吱吱"的声音，而灯光也随着声响有节奏的闪烁着，每闪一下也在刺激林珊此时脆弱的神经，屋内昏暗的光线使她头脑发胀神情模糊，此时的她已经在派出所呆了五小时以上了。照理来说录完口供她应该就可以回去了，这个案件明眼人一看就知道是自杀，却因为刑侦组那边新调来新人说必须等法医验尸结果出来，才可以放她回去，林珊只好在派出所内再呆上一段时间等待检验结果出来。 

"好想回家摸虎子啊。"林珊望着天花板微弱的灯光，眼睛都盯出日盲症了，半响只发出了这句感叹，可能真的开始神智不清了吧。而这个虎子是只猫，是一只橘猫，几个月前林珊在小区的草丛中发现了它，大概是因为哪些没常识的人趁猫妈妈去猎食的时候摸了它，身上沾上了人类的气味导致猫妈妈就不要它了，林珊看它可怜就抱回去养了。一般在林珊感到无聊或者烦躁的时候就会特别想念她家虎子，只有这样才能使他保持平常心。 

然而时间在一分一秒的过去，她的精神也越来越萎靡，困意也随之袭卷而来 ，她强忍着睡意，使自己的眼皮不要打架，这时候已经过去了八个小时了。 

"林珊！"   
一声叫喊把差点睡着的林珊给惊醒了。   
"不好意思让你久等了。"民警看到睡眼迷离的林珊有些不好意思的扰扰头，脸上带着歉意。   
"警察同志，请问下我是可以走了吗？"林珊眼睛里挤出了少许眼泪看起来十分分无辜十分可怜，这使眼前的民警负罪感更重了。   
"我们再向你核实几个问题。"同情归同情，但是工作不能不做，民警翻出林珊的口供纪录又指着她如何和死者认识的问题又问了一遍。 

"你说她在网上找到你，让你在她出游期间帮忙照顾猫的事吗？"   
"是的。"   
"可是在死者的家里并没有发现养过猫的痕迹。"   
"今天我也是第一次到她家，早前一直在网上联系，而且她也给我发过她家猫和儿子的照片。"   
"所以你以为是真的就答应了是吗？"   
"是的？"   
"警察同志，她为什么要自杀呢？"   
"这个我们就不清楚了，人一冲动想不开就，唉，所以说别一时想不开啊，多想想快乐的事情没准就想不想死了。来，这个给你在这边签个字按个手印就可以走了。"警察把林珊的口供打印出来给她签字。   
"好了，时间不早了，你也赶紧回家休息吧，大过节的遭遇这种事情估计你也不好受。"民警把口供收好也打发林珊早点回家。   
"警察同志走之前我可以问件事吗？"林珊站在门口停了下来。   
"什么事？"   
"她的家人呢？"   
"她现在好像一人生活，前夫带着全家人出国旅行了，也刚联系上，估计这两天就回来了，唉，夫妻一场估计发生了这种事情也没心情玩吧，可怜的孩子，就这样没了母亲。"民警估计也是同情死者一股脑的说了一大串。 

"也许，她只是希望有人能见证她最后的样子吧。"   
"你刚有说什么吗？"   
"啊，没说什么您听错了吧，警察同志您也辛苦了。"   
"不幸苦不幸苦为人民服务应该的应该的。"   
民警同志不好意思的笑了笑，林珊也点头微笑表示感谢。 

"多好的同志啊，被耽误了这长时间也没见生气。"民警看着林珊离去的背影收拾收拾也继续工作了。 

 

  
林珊离开派出所后在路边拦了一辆出租车，一上车就拿出手机拨通了李华钰的号码，"嘟嘟"几声过后对面传来了李华钰的声音。   
"我说你咋这晚呢，我还以为你演技不顶用了被抓包了。"一接通就听到李华钰发出幸灾乐祸的笑声。   
"反正什么事也没做，被抓什么包，最多也就是多呆2天的事。"林珊坐在出租车后座，听到电话那头幸灾乐祸的声音也无动于衷。   
"得了吧你，真呆两天我看你不犯病才怪。"   
"你废话咋这多，帮我喂虎子了吗？屎给它铲了吗？"   
"早给你弄好了，你也不闻闻你儿子的屎多臭。你也早点回来吧，奶茶也给你做好了，等下还有些事要和你说。"   
"好，我大概还有20分钟就到了，我先挂了。"   
"回见。"   
说完林珊把电话挂断，看了一眼在开车的司机。 

"师傅啊，你经常在这附近跑吗？"   
"还好吧，不过我以前住在这块也算熟。"出租车司机没想到后座的小姑娘会朝自己搭话，有点意外，现在的小姑娘一上车不是玩手机就是在听歌，很少有人会主动和司机搭话的，也是人家小年轻的话题，她也听不懂。   
"很少看到女性的出租车司机呢？"   
"唉，能咋办呢，都是要养家糊口啊，我家那位工资也不高，我也只能出来跑跑贴个家用。"   
"也是。师傅你应该有孩子了吧？"   
"才上初中，这不为了能挤进好学校才拼命工作啊。"   
"真是辛苦了，男孩还是女孩啊？"   
"男孩，现在这年纪叛逆期吧，天天吵天天闹，打都打不听。"   
"哈哈哈，这个年龄的孩子都这样，也许多陪陪他就好了，也不要打了，越打就越容易逆反嘛。"   
"唉，我们也都是没文化人，除了打也不知道咋教育孩子。"   
"多和孩子谈谈心吧，这时候的孩子想要的是和父母对等的关系。"   
"孩子不就孩子嘛，父母没了威严不都乱套了吗。"   
"哈。"林珊轻笑了一声，沉默了一会不知道回忆起了什么，随后他接着又道。"这附近是不是有一座溪和桥啊？"   
"对对对，小姑娘你咋知道那桥店名字。只有住在附近的人才会这么叫。桥下面有条河，河的对面有一座小学叫临河小学，我儿子以前也是在那边上的小学。"   
"这名字真简单粗暴，那小学的教室是不是也能看到河？？？"   
"是啊，不过好像小学1年级是一楼，上二年级后才能看到。"   
"哈哈哈，难不成一个年级一楼呀。"   
"就是这样，所以我儿子上6年级后每天都比以前早个十几分钟出门，毕竟要爬6楼。"   
"可真是辛苦了。"   
"小孩子嘛，锻炼下身体也好。"   
"啊，我到了。多谢师傅了。"就在和司机的闲聊中林珊也到了。   
"不用谢不用谢，小姑娘你回去也注意安全啊，大晚上的你一个小姑娘多注意点。"   
"谢谢，我会注意的。"   
林珊下车后觉得司机这话说的有点好笑，生活在被称为晚上是最安全的国家的自己，却被一名同为女性跑夜班的出租车司机警告注意安全，虽知是好意，但林珊对这种善意有种说不上来的抵触感。是因为小被要求注意还是因为是女性被要求注意，小吧，她今年也29了，按着社会对她的定义都是"剩女"了；说因为女性吧，刚刚的司机也同为女性吧。   
"啊，不好怎么又钻牛角尖了。"   
林珊敲了敲自己的脑袋，示意自己不要多想，大步朝家中走去。 

 

"虎子啊，我回来啦，想不想你娘啊。"林珊推开门的瞬间，一只橘色的小猫屁颠屁颠迎面跑来，朝着林珊的腿边是蹭了又蹭，她弯下腰抱起来放到自己的怀里，轻抚着它的下巴，小橘猫发出舒服的"呼噜"声，看到如此可爱的小猫，林珊一天的疲惫也被治愈了，果然养猫可以缓解压力啊。 

"你回来了，你说你儿子是不是属狗的，一点都不像猫。"李华钰大概是刚洗完澡，头发还没有完全吹干，还有少许的水珠从发尾滴落在地板上。   
林珊把虎子放下，走到李华钰的跟前，抄起她挂在脖子的毛巾对着她头发就是一顿猛搓。   
"和你说了多少次了，头发吹干了再出来，弄的一地的水。"   
"我觉得我吹干了啊？"李华钰觉得有点委屈，感觉林珊有点小题大做了，但觉得被她这样"伺候"也挺舒服的也没阻止。   
"你以后还是用干发帽包起来吧。"林珊觉得水也差不多擦干了，用毛巾帮她把头发给包起来。   
"这不，我不是干发帽坏了没买新的嘛，我又不会用毛巾包。对了，奶茶给你放在保温柜里了，你等下洗完澡就去喝吧。"李华钰拿起笔记本，靠坐在沙发上，继续检查网站内的消息，而林珊也准备去浴室洗尽今天一身的风尘，等下一起商量下今天的事。 

 

洗完澡头发吹的差不多，包上毛巾，林珊去厨房端了一杯奶茶坐到了李华钰的旁边，奶茶放在保温柜里温度适中，洗完澡后喝一杯就是享受。   
"这是我大概做了下的资料档案你看下。"李华钰把屏幕转向林珊，打开她给死者做的档案，上面写着死者的基本资料。   
"死者名叫刘红雯，今年32岁，离异。前夫名字叫孙隼，也是32岁，他们有个儿子今年刚上小学二年级，目前跟他父亲一起住。今天我去了她前夫家看了下没人在家，明天有空一起再去看看吧。"   
"不用了，这几天都可以不用去了。"   
"为啥？"   
"她前夫一家出国旅行了，估计最快也要个两三天才能回来。"   
林珊"唰唰"把杯子里的奶茶喝完，打算去厨房再到一杯。   
"也帮我倒一杯吧。"   
"你不是说减肥，戒糖吗？"   
"呀，看你喝完也嘴馋了。"李华钰眨巴着双眼，可怜巴巴的看着林珊，林珊对她翻了个白眼后走向了厨房。   
"来，给你。"   
"谢啦～"李华钰接过杯子喝了一口后把杯子放在茶几上，继续刚才的话题。   
"说真的我觉得她真的很有计划性的设计这场自杀。"林珊说实话很佩服这种人，把自己的后事安排的明明白白的去死，计划虽说算不上特别细致，大致也算的上详细，后路也帮她们想好了，而她只需要有人帮她执行罢了。   
"毕竟咱们网站上恶作剧的人也不少嘛，哈哈。不过每次都这样有计划也不错啊，至少我们也轻松点不是。"李华钰耸耸肩，端起放在茶几上的奶茶又是几口送肚。   
"是啊。"林珊又翻开了刘红雯当时写给他们的"愿望"。 

 

【贵站的管理员，你们好。   
我是无意中得知有你们这样的网站，起先觉得有点震惊怀疑是不是什么恶作剧之类的。   
但是经过深思熟虑后还是决定相信贵站。   
就如贵站所言，我死了也无法去证实最后的结果如何。   
所以我相信的是自己的直觉，可能也只是图个安心吧。 

我名叫刘红雯，今年32岁，家住在溪和区河头东路147号猫头鹰之家3栋304室。   
我将会于，明年1月1日凌晨在家中自杀。   
我家钥匙藏在小区一楼的信箱里，密码锁的密码是"1144"。   
当你们到的时候想必我已经身亡，在我尸体的枕头下有两部手机，和一张纸条。   
纸条上写的是一个地址和一个密码。另一部没有锁的手机是给你们的，，希望用这部手机帮我报警。虽然我知道这很麻烦你们，或许因为我的原因会让你们去录口供，我在这先说声抱歉了，对了这部手机壳里有张2w块的卡是给你们的，死人这点钱也带不走，当作谢礼了。   
假如真的去录口供，我也安排了合理的理由，在没有上锁的手机里，是我自己做的和自己的聊天记录，你们到时候照着上面的来就行了，必要的时候也可以作为证据脱困吧。 

给你们添麻烦了实在是很抱歉。 

关于我的愿望请到另一个地址查收吧。 

刘红雯敬上。】 

 

"死亡之前的你，到底在想些什么呢？？"林珊一口气喝完了第二杯奶茶。


	4. 目-第一章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 理论上而言这章应该是第一章的第一节，但是作为主要人物出场介绍我还是先发上来了，从第二章开始，每章节字数控制在3000－5000字左右吧（文盲文渣，先感谢观看的人。如果日后有反馈就更感谢了

目

 

第一章

 

紧闭的门窗，密不透风的房间，胶带贴满了所有的缝隙，屋内隐约还残留着一丝丝刺鼻的气味。一名看似20出头的女性站在床边，她一言不语眉头微锁，低头看着床上的女性，左手的中指抵着鼻子，防止更多的气味进入鼻腔。

 

"林珊，你对气味还是那么敏感啊？我在这啥都没闻到，估计她也死了有段时间了吧。"声音是从离林珊背后不远处传来。声音的主人坐靠在椅上，翘着腿，一头鲜红的波浪大卷，柳叶眉瓜子脸，如杏核般的眼睛眼尾微微上扬，嘴角带着少许笑意，看向林珊。

 

"就你废话多，先报警吧，免得时间长是非多。"说完林珊拿出手机在键盘上按下了"110"三个数字，拨通后的瞬间林珊圆圆的眼睛里竟然挤出了少许泪珠，说话的声音一下哽咽了起来。

 

"呜～您好，请问.....是....嗝.....110吗？"

"您好，女士请问有什么事吗？"电话的那头传来一名女性甜美的嗓音。

"呜......呜........死了.........嗝...."

"女士请你冷静一下，别哭，慢慢说，有什么人死了？"接线员语气突然严肃了起来，微微听见听筒那边小声传来"可能有命案"。

"警察同志......嗝.....我朋友.....呜呜.....死了.....哇......"林珊突如其来的哭声，吓坏了电话那头的接线员。

"女士请您别着急，慢慢说，别哭，能先告诉我你现在的位置吗？我们马上派人过去帮助你。"接线员用她温柔那嗓音试图安抚放声大哭中的林珊，希望能先稳定住她的情绪，好派人过去。

"嗝......嗝.....溪和区，嗝.....河头东路......嗝.......147号......猫头鹰之家......3栋304室....呜呜。"

林珊一边抽泣一边报完了地址。

"好的，马上就派人过去。请问女士怎么称呼您？这个号码是您的联系方式吗？？" 接线员把地址录入后发送给最近的派出所。

"林珊......嗝.....这是我的.....电话号码....我怕，你们情快点来。"

"好的林女士，我们已经派民警过去了。"

"嗯......嗝.....谢谢。"

说完，林珊挂断了电话。

 

 

"每次看完你这番表演都忍不住想说：您不去当演员真是可惜了您这一身的才华了。"

李华钰坐在一旁欣赏完刚才林珊的表演"啪啪啪"开始鼓掌。真可惜，观众就她一人，无论谁看到了眼前的这位可怜人都会想上前一把抱到怀里，说着"没事了""别哭了""有我在"。林珊本身脸就有点圆，娃娃脸，圆眼眼尾下垂，看上去又有几分无辜感，这样的女性要是眼角含泪，任谁都会起保护欲吧，当然前提是不知道她本性的人。不过硬要说她美中不足的地方就是，有点高。李华钰自诩自己的身高在一般女性中也算高的，当然不能放到北方比，但是在南方也算是比较高的，但林珊比自己稍微还要高点，和她的长相实在不符。

 

"得了吧，你醒醒！又不是不知道这世道是看流量的，少贫了，东西拿到了吧？拿到了你就赶紧先回去。免得等下连你也一起录口供。"林珊拽起李华钰的手就把她朝门口推。

"好了好了，我知道了，我亲爱的珊姐姐，表演的工作就交给你了，没演技点人只能先溜不碍事了。"李华钰临走也不忘皮一下。

"唉。"林珊叹了口气坐下来，现在屋里就只剩下她一人了。

 

 

"不论你以什么原因选择死亡，我们都会尊重你的选择，帮你完成你最后的心愿，所以就请你安息吧。"

林珊看着躺在床上的女性，左手下意识的转动着右手上的手镯，不知此时的她内心在想些什么，一言不语等待着民警的到来。


End file.
